Regretfully Yours
by Rainy Season
Summary: (AU)Heero Yuy. Trowa Barton. Strangers. Yet one drunken meeting and they find themselves stuck with each other. Neither one is happy. How will they survive this forced partnership when they can barely tolerate each other?
1. In the News!

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
Authors Note- This story is rated for some content (homosexuality, language,sexual situations). This is the second of three GW stories that I'm posting are part of a challenge that I was given. I have never seen Gundam Wing or read the mangas. Therefore, the characters WILL be OOC. The only information that I got on them is from looking through website and reading fanfictions. Once again the pairing is Trowa and Heero.

.  
.  
.

Drinking is bad. Drinking is bad. Drinking is bad, Trowa repeated as he slowly woke up. His head was pounding and his stomach threatened to send him running to the bathroom if he dared to move. What in the hell happened? He remembered drinking but it shouldn't have been enough to get drunk. The bartender that was on duty last night hated Trowa so he always watered down his drinks. So why do I feel like I've been drinking all night. Suddenly flashes of the bartender ran through his mind.

_"Here Trowa, try this. It's a new drink I'm working on. I'm trying to get the waiters opinion on it."  
__"What about this one? Does it taste better than the last?"  
__"No, this is made with vodka. The other two had rum."  
__"This one is my grandmothers secret recipe. She said it was for her "cough".  
__"It's potent isn't it? It's called the Devastator._

Son of a bitch! When I see him he's a dead man, Trowa thought. What was I thinking taking drinks from him? But Trowa already knew the answer to that. He hadn't been thinking. His mind had been preoccupied with something, no, someone else.

_Quatre..._

Trowa was snapped out of his thoughts as there was slight movement beside him. He froze and silently prayed that it was a cat or rat or anything but what he knew it to be. He opened his eyes, which had been closed up until then, and found himself staring at the back of a head full of brown hair. Trowa wasn't shocked or disgusted at waking up in someone else's bed, just a little disappointed. This was a scene that was eerily familiar. A scene that he thought he left behind when he moved.

"Same old Trowa." he muttered to himself.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he didn't know who the stranger was or how they got there. He didn't need to ask himself what happened because the feel of the sheets directly against his skin told him that he was naked. He wasn't sore so that meant he hadn't been penetrated. Should I be happy about that, he wondered. Still, he didn't like not knowing who the hell was lying beside him or where they were. Used to situations like this, Trowa was able to silently slip out of the bed. Quickly, but quietly, he found his clothes and left the bedroom. Now that he was able to look around, he could see that they were in an expensive hotel suite. Just great Trowa, he thought. That guy probably thinks you're a prostitute. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he quickly got dressed. With a promise to put this out of his mind forever, Trowa left.

It took Trowa an hour to get home. When he ran from the hotel he hadn't thought about how hard it would be to get a ride at that time of night so he had been forced to walk. By the time he got home he was tired, sore, and still feeling sick. Never before had he been so happy to return to his small apartment. He grabbed the mail that had been sitting in the box for the last three days and half- heartedly shifted through it. Trowa paused when he noticed a letter from his sister. He didn't need to open it to know that inside was a check that he had sent her. It was about ten o'clock where the circus was so he went over to the phone and called Cathy. He really didn't want to call her but it was best to get it over now.

"Bloom residence." she said finally answering.

"Cathy, it's Trowa."

"This is a surprise. Usually I have to call you."

"Why did you send back my share of the money for Lillian's nurse?"

"I told you I would. Use your money for your own expenses. I can handle it on my own."

Unfortunately they both knew that she couldn't. The money she earned at the circus was barely enough to cover living expenses much less a private nurse. As for his own expenses, he didn't have much. Just clothes, a little food and anything he needed for school. The job with the bakery he worked at came with a free room upstairs and all of the free samples of the baked goods that he wanted.

"And before you argue about not spending that much, what about that car you wanted to buy."

Trowa shook his head slightly. Trust Cathy to play dirty. She knew that he had found the car of his dreams and was in negotiations with the owner to buy it at a reasonable price. The car needed to be fixed up but since he didn't spend his money on anything else, he could devote anything he had to the car.

"Don't worry about me. I've got a second job." he replied. "The pay is good."

"You're not doing anything illegal are you?"

There was silence from Trowa and Cathy sighed.

"God Trowa, I shouldn't have asked that."

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh of his own. It didn't bother him that she asked the question but the fact that he had given her reason to did. He understood why she had to. There had been a brief period where Trowa had, for lack of a better description, gone wild. And most of the things he did during that time had came close to, if not totally, breaking the law. Trowa frowned as he heard Cathy apologize for asking the question. I should be the one apologizing, he thought. Besides being a delinquent, he had been a downright asshole to Cathy. For some odd reason he had went out of his way to be cruel to her. Whenever she told him that she was worried about him or tried to warn him about his new "friends", he would remind her that she wasn't really his sister. Therefore she should mind her own business because she didn't have any say over what he did and that he only listened to her because he felt like it. And despite all of that, when the fun was over and his back was against the wall, it was Cathy who stood by him and got him out of trouble.

"Don't apologize to me." he finally said. "I understand why you asked. And no, it's not illegal."

For the most part, he added silently. Trowa was a waiter/bartender at a hotel bar on the weekends, which was perfectly legal. Except for the fact that he was seventeen and not twenty-one like his ID said.

"It sounds like I don't trust you when I do."

"I know."

Trowa didn't want to talk about this anymore. He already had enough on his mind with Quatre and waking up with the stranger. He didn't need to relive the quilt he felt for being a cruel asshole to the one person who cared. And now his head was hurting again. Just great.

"Cathy, I need to get some sleep before I go to school."

"Why are you up at this time anyway. It's about three a.m. there isn't it? I didn't mean to keep you up."

"Just so you know, I'm sending you back the money. Don't send it back."

Before she could say anything, Trowa hung up and unplugged the phone. He grabbed a few aspirin and swallowed them as he walked over to the bed. Without bothering with his clothes or shoes, he crawled in and buried his head under the covers. Hopefully, he'd be able to forget the last few hours had happened. The only good thing about my life bing in hell is the fact that the only way left to go is up, he thought. Then again, knowing my luck, hell's got a basement. Trowa groaned and let himself fall asleep.

"I'm going to get that car even if it kills me." he mumbled as he got off the bus and slowly started heading toward school. There was nothing worse than having to take public transportation when you were dealing with a hangover. The constant talking was like a jackhammer to his head. And the smells...god the smells were enough to drive him insane. Nothing like smoke, cheap perfume, and body odor to further sicken his already unsteady stomach. If he hadn't had three tests, one which he couldn't make up, he would've stayed in bed. He suddenly noticed an unusual amount of people standing out front of school, and they were holding microphones.

_Reporters? I wonder what happened. _

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand clamped over his mouth and another one grabbed his arm. Trowa instantly went to twist towards the person and start fighting.

"It's us." Quatre said as he let go.

Trowa took a small step back and looked from Quatre to Duo and then back to Quatre. He sighed inwardly. He really didn't want to deal with them at the moment. Maybe he'd be up to it in a few days or when he wasn't feeling like complete garbage. But he couldn't not deal with them. Any weird behavior on his part and they'd start questioning him. And more than anything, Trowa didn't want to have that discussion.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Come on and we'll tell you."

Quatre grabbed his hand and started dragging him away from school.

"School is that way." Trowa protested.

Quatre just gave him a look that said follow me or else so Trowa sighed and followed. They walked to the farthest end of the parking lot and then went behind a van that blocked their view of the school.

"Quatre, Duo, what's going on?"

"Have a good weekend?" Duo asked.

"It was fine. Why?" Trowa asked suspiciously.

Trowa looked at them and his suspicion grew. Quatre was looking at him with an odd expression and Duo...well Duo was desperately trying not to laugh.

"That's it. One of you better tell me what the hell's going on or..."

Trowa was cut off as Quatre thrust a newspaper in front of his face. He looked at it and any hint of a smile was replaced by outright shock. Duo and Quatre watched the color drain from his face.

"Trowa, you okay?"

An eye twitch was his only response as his already frayed nerves were shot to hell. He was so far from okay that it wasn't funny. Trowa resisted the urge to laugh insanely as he suddenly pictured someone who looked suspiciously like himself being shoved off a cliff.

"Say something." Quatre said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Or at least do something so we know that you haven't gone into a coma." Duo added.

"Hell does have a basement." he mumbled.

Trowa then pushed them out of the way and ran to the bushes to throw up.  
.  
.

Heero got out of the shower and quickly dried off. He needed to get to work earlier than usual so he could take care of something that couldn't wait until the end of the day. He glanced at himself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. He looked like his usual cold distant self. No one would ever realize that he was actually suffering from a major hangover, which was odd because alcohol never bothered him before. Besides, he didn't even recall drinking that much. He sat on a chair and put on his socks and shoes. Heero noticed the bed and frowned. He had brought someone back to the hotel room with him last night. That had been obvious from the moment he woke up naked and noticed the rumpled bed and lingering scent of cologne that wasn't his. The question on his mind was who? Not knowing who really bothered him. The person could have stolen from him or even worse, given him some sort of disease. Heero shuddered. He'd have to schedule an appointment with his doctor for tests. That thought forced Heero to get up and start dressing faster. He needed to see his uncle Jay and ask him exactly what happened at the bar last night. Maybe then he'd be able to find this stranger and pay him to take some tests as well. The last thing he truly remembered was making a comment about the fact that their waiter was at the bar drinking. After that there were brief flashes of more drinks, complimentary snacks, some drunk bumping into him, and...dancing? Heero didn't even want to think about what that was all about. He got up and walked over to the room service cart which held his usual breakfast, coffee and the newspaper. Instead of sitting, he stood over the cart and fixed his coffee with one hand and open the newspaper with the other. The cup was halfway to his lips when Heero finally noticed what was on the front page of the paper. Totally forgotten, the cup slipped out of his hand and shattered onto the floor. The hot coffee splashing him on it's way down went ignored. Nothing could have ever shocked Heero more than the headline that stared out at him.

_Multi-millionaire businessman Heero Yuy weds high school student, Trowa Barton._


	2. Reacting

Disclaimer– I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
AN– Sorry for the long wait. Thank you to everyone who's read this. In this story, same sex marriages are legal and not a big deal. Also you don't need licenses, blood tests, nor is there any waiting periods and things like that.  
Warnings-- Language, characters OOC, male/male, sexual situations

.  
.

* * *

_According to an inside source, Yuy, 23, wed Barton, 17, late last night. The wedding reportedly happed in the presidential suite that Yuy has been staying in for the last two weeks. Earlier in the night the two were seen drinking in the hotel bar where Barton was illegally working. Not much more is known about Barton except that he's a senior at Park High School. The question on everyone's mind is when did this pairing happen? Have they been sneaking around and got caught? Until yesterday, Yuy was rumored to be romantically linked to Relena Peacecraft. At this time attempts to talk to Yuy, Barton or the justice of the peace who married them has failed. For full story see page 3B._

It was a mistake. Had to be. Heero looked at the paper to make sure his regular paper hadn't been misplaced with a tabloid. Unfortunately it hadn't been. He refused to believe that he was married to some stranger. A seventeen-year-old stranger at that. It has to be a mistake, he told himself. But how do you marry someone by accident? Heero's eyes glared suspiciously at the picture of Trowa. That's if it was an accident. Could this possibly be some joke or revenge? Or was this some elaborate setup ending in him being blackmailed? Was this Trowa going to claim that he was raped or forced into the marriage? This wouldn't be the first time someone tried some elaborate scheme to get something out of him. But this was the first time that there was a possibility of success. How much is this going to cost me in the end, Heero wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked toward the door but didn't say anything just in case it was reporters.

"Heero, I know you're in there. Open up."

Hearing the familiar voice of his uncle, Heero went and opened the door. Jay walked in and looked at him.

"I take it you've seen the paper?"

"Yes. It's trash and I'm considering suing them."

"Not so fast Heero."

"The last thing I need now is some newspaper printing these lies." Heero said. "They're not even trying to provide proof. There's no pictures or eyewitnesses except for their 'source.' Where's the marriage certificate? How convenient that they haven't talked to whoever married us."

"Are you absolutely positive that you didn't marry this Barton kid?"

Heero looked at Jay like he had sprouted another head.

"I don't even know him."

"Have you even looked at the picture?"

"I've looked. He's unfamiliar."

"Look again."

Heero didn't see the point in looking at the picture again but did it anyway.

"Nothing. Looking at it again isn't going to..." he said trailing off as something suddenly clicked into place. "Shit. The waiter."

Except for his hair, which in the picture was covering half of his face, nothing about him was different.

How in the hell didn't I realize it the first few times I looked at the picture?

_You were to damn drunk last night to pay attention to his face. _

"And you were so angry."

Angry? Huh? Heero realized that he hadn't been paying attention as Jay kept talking.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"You and Barton had a small argument. I was taking a phone call outside at the time but a waiter filled me in on what happened. Basically he nearly spilled some drinks on you and you laid into him for being drunk on the job. Words were exchanged and you threatened to have him fired."

I threatened to have him fired. Did I go through with the threat? Suddenly Heero's revenge scenario didn't seem so paranoid.

"But the next thing I know the two of you were having drinks together."

"We were drinking together?"

"Yes. I couldn't believe it myself."

First they had words and then they were drinking together. Heero shook his head slightly. None of this made any sense. Everything that Jay said happened was totally out of character for him.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You seemed to be having a good time. Trust me, you needed it."

Heero gave him a glare that warned him that now was not the time to joke. Heero's patience was wearing thin. Jay took the warning and shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Issue a statement denying the marriage."

"That's not such a good idea, at least not until you find out if it's true or not."

"Our response will be no comment. Say it's from an insider. Maybe that'll force someone to provide evidence of the marriage or lack there of." Heero stated. "And find out whatever you can about this Barton kid. If my name is going to be mixed up with his, I want to know about him."

"I'll get right on it." Jay said and left.

Heero let out a low sigh and turned toward the window. Could he be absolutely sure? Of course not. Most of last night was a blurry mess. He let out a few curses. The last thing he needed now was this mess, especially not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

"Mr. Yuy." his secretary said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Ms. Peacecraft is on line one. She says it's urgent."

"I'm busy. Take a message and then hold the rest of my calls."

Relena would just have to wait until he felt like dealing with her. Despite what the paper said, Heero was not and would never be in a relationship with her. Now if he could only convince Relena of that. She was convinced that they belonged together and that he was just "shy." Heero would call himself a lot of things but shy wasn't one of them. Truth was he never totally rejected her because he was in the middle of a business deal with her father. Relena was her fathers "precious little princess" so he didn't want to jeopardize the deal by upsetting her. Right now he needed to focus on damage control.

.  
.

Married. Married? MARRIED! As in husband and wife...um husband. As in I do. As in legally wed. To Heero Yuy. Who the hell was that anyway? He didn't know anyone named Heero Yuy. Although that brown hair... No. It was impossible. He didn't marry anyone. He would remember getting married. Right?

_Wrong. You can't remember much of last night. Who knows what you got up to?_

Trowa groaned miserably. This had to be a nightmare. He was going to wake up any second and laugh at how stupid it all was.

"Trowa are you okay?"

He ignored the question and straightened up as he realized that he was still bent over the bushes he threw up in. Duo handed him a bottle of water so he took it and drunk it. He narrowed his eyes at Duo and suddenly remembered all of the practical jokes he had pulled on him.

"Ok, you've had your fun. Ha ha you've got poor Trowa, now let it go."

"We had nothing to do with this Trowa." Quatre said. "I was shocked when I saw the paper. This isn't you trying to get us back for all the pranks we have pulled on you?"

"No."

"How is it that you didn't know anything about this?" Duo asked.

"Lots of alcohol." Trowa mumbled. "I don't even know who this Heero is."

"Heero Lowe Yuy, adopted son of Odin Yuy, though rumors lean toward biological, and wife Helena. He's a computer genius. He founded Lowe Tech at sixteen then sold, again rumors say he was forced, to Yuy Unlimited at eighteen. That one sale made him a millionaire and golden boy of the family." Quatre stated as if he was reading it.

He noticed Trowa and Duo looking at him strangely so he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"People talk a lot at my father's parties. Anyway, last I heard he had been named the heir and is being groomed to take over when his grandfather retires in the next year or so."

Trowa didn't care about any of that. What he wanted to know is how he ended up married. He doubted this Heero would have consented to marrying a stranger unless he was psycho or drunk. Trowa prayed for the latter but with his luck lately the odds were against him. So that left him with the question of what kind of inept person would marry two obviously drunk people.

"Maybe it's a mistake." Duo said breaking into his thoughts.

It was possible but not probable. If he hadn't woken up naked next to Heero maybe he could have believed it. But what were the odds of the newspaper mistakenly announcing your marriage to the person you spent the night with? Trowa sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sitting here doing nothing wasn't going to help him. It was time to go get some answers to his questions.

Trowa didn't even have to hunt down Jeremy. He had no doubt that he was the papers supposed inside source. Knowing that he was in high school was a tip off. Jeremy's cousin was one of Trowa's classmates so Jeremy happened to see Trowa one day when he picked his cousin up. At first Trowa had been sure that Jeremy would tell, but he never did. If any of the managers had known, they wouldn't have let him work there. The Grand View was an upscale hotel and would never risk the scandal of having an underage bartender. The smirk on Jeremy's face when he saw him just cemented his suspicion. Trowa grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"You fucking asshole, why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked smirking again.

"The drinks. Yuy. The papers."

"Don't try to blame this on me Trowa. That's your name and picture in the paper."

"So you're going to deny having anything to do with this?"

"Yes, but let's just say that I did. Did I force you to drink those drinks? No. Did I tell you to get cozy with a customer? No. Did I make you leave with him? Marry him? Hell no. This is your fuck up. Own up to it."

Trowa let him go. What Jeremy said was true. In the end this was totally his own fault. Besides, the damage was already done.

"By the way, you're fired."

"What?"

"You're fired." he said obviously taking joy in telling him this. "Inappropriate behavior with customers and underage. Did you really think management would let you stay?"

Damn it! Trowa hadn't even entertained the idea that he could get fired. Why didn't someone just shoot him and end his torment already? He went to walk off but Jeremy grabbed his arm.

"Tell me something before you go Trowa. Were you really drunk last night or did you see a chance to make some money and took it?"

Jeremy never even had a chance to try to avoid the fist that came at him. And Trowa didn't stick around to see him hit the ground. The next person Trowa decided to talk to was Heero. That's why he was currently standing across the street staring at the newly built headquarters of Yuy Unlimited. He didn't want to be there but Heero was the only one who could help him clear up this mess. The one good thing that came out of his talk with Jeremy was the fact that he was once again convinced that they hadn't been married. There was absolutely nothing to support the notion that there had been a marriage. Simply sleeping together didn't equal marriage. It just meant that they were drunken idiots. Unfortunately, the front of the building was swarming with reporters. Trowa shook his head slightly. There was no way he was up to dealing with them. He lowered his head so no one would recognize him and walked off.  
.  
.

Hours later, Heero was still working when Jay returned.

"I did what you told me to."

"What did you find out?"

"He's seventeen, a student at Park High School. He's an okay student but excels at math. Not too many friends, keeps to himself and stays out of trouble. He works at a bakery and lives in a small apartment over it. That's about it. There's not much on this kid."

"What about his family? His childhood?"

"Nothing. As far as the government is concerned, he's a legal adult. The earliest thing I could find is from four years ago when he registered for school."

"There has to be something. He had to put something on his file for school."

"He did. He stated that he moved around a lot so he was home schooled. Maybe if I do a deeper background check something will come up though. It might take some time. His moving around could be because his family was in the military or seasonal workers."

"Do it."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"I bumped into Jonah from legal. He wants to talk to you about Barton."

"What about him?" Heero asked without thinking.

Jay looked at him but didn't say anything. Heero narrowed his eyes.

"You might as well tell me."

"He says that there's a possibility, a very slim one, that Barton will be entitled to some of your money. And since there's no pre-nup..."

"For a day of marriage?" he asked interrupting.

"Jonah says it's not likely but he wants to be prepared just incase. And he advised you not to go anywhere near the kid. Any and all communication should go through the lawyers."

Damn it, Heero thought. This mess was just getting worse. There was no way in hell he was going to let this kid get any of his hard earned money.

"Did you hear me Heero?" Jay asked when he noticed him not paying attention.

"I heard you. I'll stay away from the kid."  
.  
.

Instead of going straight home, Trowa took a long walk. He was still mad at Jeremy for insinuating that he was a gold digger. Trowa had done a lot in his life but using someone for their money wasn't one of them. Jeremy aside, he still hadn't dealt with this whole marriage thing. He needed to talk to this Heero guy but it was nearly impossible with the press around. He didn't need to give them any more gossip about their so-called marriage. Trowa was going to have to figure out a way to get to him without anyone else knowing. He made it to the bakery and quickly looked around to make sure no reporters were around before he went upstairs. It was only a matter of time before they found out where he lived. But until then he would enjoy the peace. Once inside, he took a quick shower and then fixed a sandwich for dinner. Trowa was just about to sit down and watch some mindless television show when someone knocked on the door. He sighed. It was probably Duo and Quatre. He had left them at school without answering their questions. Trowa opened the door and was shocked to see Heero standing there glaring at him.

"How much is it going to cost me to get rid of you?"


	3. Making Deals

**Disclaimer**– I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
**AN**– First, I would like to thank everyone for reading. I am extremely sorry for taking so long. For a while I actually gave up writing. Just recently I came across my old stories while cleaning out my jump drive and realized that I'm not ready to stop writing. It's just going to take a little while before I get back on tract. Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't have tome to go over it.  
**Warnings**-- Language, characters OOC, male/male, sexual situations

.

.

For a few seconds Trowa stared at Heero in shock. This was the main person he needed to talk to. However, he never thought Heero show up at his apartment. He narrowed his eye slightly for a second. Even seeing Heero in person didn't help him remember anything from last night.

"Well, aren't you going to answer my question?"

Trowa was snapped out of his thoughts when Heero walked past him into the apartment. It took a second for Trowa's brain to catch up and remember the question. There was a sarcastic answer on the tip of his tongue, but Trowa stopped himself. As much as he hated this situation and wanted nothing to do with it, it seemed like it was doubly so for his "husband." Seriously, the guy looked like he was half a second from killing something. And seeing as he was the only other person in the room, Trowa didn't want to push it.

"I don't want your money." Trowa finally answered.

Heero's eyes narrowed in disbelief. He refused to believe that this wasn't a setup.

"Look, I don't have time to play your games. Just name a price."

Trowa grabbed a piece of paper and pen off of the table and quickly wrote something on it. He handed it to Heero who read it.

_I am not entitled to or want Heero Yuy's money. Trowa Barton._

They both knew that the paper didn't really mean much. If it was ever taken to court, Trowa could simply say that he was threatened into signing it. Of course, he could end this all by simply letting Heero know that his name wasn't really Trowa Barton. Unfortunately, that would place him in an even worst spot than he was in now so that wasn't an option. Heero put the paper in his pocket. He made a mental note to contact his legal department the minute he left.

"And you're willing to sign annulment papers?"

"You know, there's absolutely no proof that we're married.

"And there's nothing that says we aren't."

Trowa nodded his head in agreement but didn't say anything. Heero also fell silent. The silence quickly became awkward. Both knew that they needed to clear the air about that night but neither wanted to be the first to bring it up.

"I'll have the papers for you to sign by tomorrow." Heero finally said.

Once again Trowa responded with a silent nod. Heero returned it and then left.

.

After leaving Trowa's, Heero went back to his office. His hotel was probably still surrounded by reporters so going back there was out of the question. Not only was security tighter here but there was a bathroom with a shower and a comfortable couch to sleep off. He turned on his desk lamp and checked his messages. There were a few business related calls but most were from reporters wanting interviews and Relena. He ignored the reporters and Relena and made notes to return the rest later. Heero made a special note to try to get in touch with Relena's father first thing in the morning. There was a knock on his office door and he looked up to see his uncle standing there.

"I came by here earlier and you weren't here."

"I had some business outside of the office."

"You went to see Barton didn't you?"

"Yes."

There was no need to lie.

"I thought we decided that you shouldn't talk to him."

"The faster this is finished the better."

He had better things to do with his time than to deal with this.

"It probably is. Still, I suggest you play nice with him and offer him a settlement before he makes trouble." Jay said. "I'm heading home but I think you should know that you have another slight problem on your hands. Someone sent a statement to the press stating that you deny the marriage."

"Find out who did it and fire the person. I can't have the PR department making mistakes like that."

"Are you going to respond to the last statement?"

"No. When the time comes, I'll just deny that statement."

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning then. Should I even ask if you need any help?"

"No, you go on home."

"Well, if you change your mind, just call."

Jay left and Heero went back to work until he got tired. He went over to the couch, laid down and fell asleep a few minutes later. The sound of his phone ringing woke him not too much later. Heero couldn't ignore it because the specialized tone told him that it was coming from his private line. A quick glance at the caller ID told him that it was his grandfather. His calling wasn't a shock because Heero had known that it was only a matter of time before the old man called. With a small sigh, he clicked the phone on.

"Grandfather."

"What kind of nonsense have you been getting up to boy?"

"Noth..."

"No need to deny it." he said cutting Heero off. "I've already heard about it, from a reporter calling me no less. That is unacceptable Heero."

There was a small pause where his grandfather waited for an apology. When Heero failed to give one, he huffed in amusement. That boy was just as stubborn as his father.

"Is this marriage a ploy to get what you want or a reckless accident?"

"Neither."

"Doesn't matter either way does it? What matters is that it works out in your favor in the end. You know how the board members feel about you being unmarried."

Yes, he certainly did. Besides his age, Heero's single status was one of the main things the board members used to keep him from taking control of Yuy Unlimited. To them, being young and single meant he was stupid and flighty. Marriage equaled responsibility and stability because you had more to lose when you had a family; therefore, he would be less likely to take risks and gamble with the company when it would adversely affect the livelihood of his family. It was all bullshit of course. Plenty of businesses were brought to the ground by "responsible, stable, married" people. Besides, having a family just gave rivals and competitors a weakness to exploit. Not that his marital status really mattered to those old bastards. What mattered was that it gave them an excuse to block Heero from getting what he wanted, control of the company. They didn't want to give him anything, even if he was more than qualified, because he was Odin's bastard son.

"Although, this whole affair could have been handled better."

_Translation: somewhere quiet and not splashed all over the tabloids._

"And with someone who didn't stand out so much."

_Translation: A girl. Some nice quiet girl who would produce heirs. And if it had to be a boy, a boy from an acceptable family._

Heero barely listened as his grandfather continued talking. Whether he realized or not, the old man had given him an idea on how to beat those old bastards at their own game.

.

To say Trowa had a hard time sleeping that night was an understatement so he wasn't surprised to find himself waking up late the next morning. He didn't feel up to working but the last thing he needed now was to lose his job. There was enough shit going on in his life that he didn't need to add to it. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. He picked up a tray of rolls that needed to be put into their display and went out into the front. Trowa almost dropped the tray when spots appeared in his eyes as flashes of light went off in his face. Questions were thrown at him and without thinking he answered that he didn't have any idea what they were talking about. He silently cursed as he quickly placed place the tray down and backed into the kitchen. The reporters were going to take that one slip and use it any way they wanted. As if that wasn't bad enough, this meant that the reporters had found him. He hoped that they only knew about him working here and not about him living upstairs. He would never get a moments peace. The owner, Mr. Marco, stuck his head in the door.

"Take the day off. I'll get rid of them."

Trowa started to say something but Mr. Marco was already gone. He stood on the other side of the door and listened as the reporters asked Mr. Marco questions about him.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave. Paying customers only."

Trowa smirked slightly when the reporters began yelling out orders followed by questions. It didn't bother him that Mr. Marco was turning this to his advantage. Between the days he would have to miss and the loss of customers because of the racket, Trowa figured that it was the least he could do for costing him money. Trowa grabbed his jacket, hat and an empty delivery box and slipped out the back door. There were a few reporters out there but it was easy to lose them by climbing over the locked fence that ran beside the bakery. Since he lost the reporters he needed to figure out where to go. Quatre and Duo would be in school so he couldn't go to them. A few minutes later he decided to go to the movies. They were running a day long disaster movie marathon so it was the perfect place to hide and think. It was starting to get dark when Trowa finally decided to leave the theatre a few hours later. The movies weren't over but he kept falling asleep so he decided to just go home. Besides, he needed to get all the rest he could. Tomorrow he had to return to school and deal with anything there. Reporters had nothing on nosey, gossiping teenagers. Hopefully Heero would have the papers ready for him to sign soon. The sooner this marriage, although unconfirmed, was over the better.

.

Someone knocking on his door a few hours later woke Trowa. He wasn't really surprised to see Heero standing there once he opened the door.

"Good to know you're not worried about the reporters."

Heero ignored the comment and walked in.

"You have the papers for me to sign?" Trowa asked.

There wasn't any reason to beat around the bush. The faster this was dealt with, the faster they could both get back to their lives. Not to mention sleep, Trowa thought fighting a yawn.

"I want to put off the annulment for awhile." Heero said.

He had to be sleepier than he thought because he could have sworn he heard Heero say he wanted to put off the annulment.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to stay married to you."

Okay, so he hadn't completely lost his mind and was hearing things. Anyone else and he would think this was some elaborate joke but Yuy didn't seem the type to waste his time pulling pranks on Trowa.

"It's going to cost you."

Heero barely managed to keep the disgusted look off his face. He knew Barton had set him up for the money. Bottom feeding scum. Never before had he wanted to hit someone so much. Unfortunately, Heero needed to be married to him now. Trowa couldn't believe he was doing this. Yuy wanted his help so was it wrong to take money from him? Probably, but he never claimed to be a boy scout. Besides something told Trowa that whatever Heero's reason for wanting to stay married was a lot more complicated than just staying married and would take a while to sort out.

"I said I didn't want your money to get an annulment. Staying married to you is another thing." Trowa explained.

Heero barely kept from glaring at him.

"Fine, name your price."


End file.
